je t'aime ★ je t'aime
by Mamama-chan
Summary: Notre petit Uchiha est amoureux...[Yaoi][SasuNaru][SonFic] Mon premier Yaoi, soyez indulgents please


**De retour pour une new fic...One-shot cette fois.**

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaira,**

**Et que vous saurez être indulgents pour mon premier yaoi**

**(Je ne rigole pas... 3)**

**Titre: **_Je t'aime, Je t'aime._

**Genre: **_ Song Fic sur "Je t'aime Je t'aime" de Tommy, One Shot, Yaoi, Pov Sasuke_

**Rating**_ T_

**Résumé: **_Sasuke s'aperçoit qu'il est amoureux...Mais pas de n'importe qui! 3_

**Note: **_Je m'ecxuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographe que je ferai durant la fic, les paroles seront en italiques, et je ne pense pas mettre de traduc'...Je pense pas que la chanson est un rapport avec l'histoire, mais le "je t'aime je t'aime" du refrain m'a inspiré..._

**Bonne Lecture!**

_Machikado ni narabu eiga no POSUTAA_

_Mou kono machi ni mo akita wa_

_Juwaki no mukou ni tameiki wo kaesu_

_KIANSERU shinaide_

_**Mon amour pour toi...**_

Qui aurait cru un jour que moi, le Grand , Fort, mais aussi Talentueux Uchiha Sasuke, l'homme qui se fiche de ses fans-girls comme de ses vieilles chaussettes, qui poursuit son assassin de frère comme son ombre, mais aussi qui reste aussi froid que de la glace, puisse tomber amoureux? Mais attention, ça aurait pu être une fan girl qui me colle aux pieds depuis maintenant plusieurs années, telle un pot de glue rose qui est dans mon équipe, ou encore d'une fille quelconque...Mais non, il a fallut que je tombe amoureux de mon meilleur ami ET meilleur rival...Uzumaki Naruto.

_HAATO no ROKETTO ni_

_Kakushitai shasin dare mo_

_Shiranai honki no koi_

_Kamisama wa kizuiteru_

Comment m'en suis-je aperçu, pensez vous? Bien, c'était pas de la tarte! Surtout lorsqu'on est TRES nul sur le plan amoureux...Mais bon, lorsque l'on fait partie d'un clan très puissant, il faut savoir se tirer de toutes les situations, même les plus délicates! ...Bon d'accord, j'avais demandé "de l'aide" à la seule fille de mon groupe de ninjas: Sakura. Je lui faisait croire que c'était pour Hinata, vu que, pour pouvoir me débarasser d'elle après une mission où autre, je sortais la vieille excuse bidon d'aller voir quelqu'un , et par un manque de temps de réflexion, j'avais sorti que je m'entendais très bien avec Hinata Hyuuga, et que je la retrouvait après chaque fin d'entraînement...Je vous raconte pas cette conversation sur l'amour!

_**Je t'aime Je t'aime**_

_Kanawanai yume nante mitakunai wa_

_Demo ROMANSU mezamete yuku_

_Ai Shiteru wa_

_KUREEPU ni egaku ai no kasa no shite de_

_Yamanu ame no oto_

_**Je t'aime Je t'aime**_

_FlashBack _

_Elle était là, à quelques mètres de moi, et en train de parler avec mon blond à moi...Rah c'est horrible comment je ne supportais plus depuis quelques temps qu'une personne, homme ou femme, soit près, voire trop près de lui...C'est à cause de ça que je suis allée parler à Sakura, pour être un peu plus sûr de quelque chose..._

_Après avoir attendu 30 minutes pour que Naruto lâche sa "Sakura-chan" , je me suis dirigée d'un pas lent vers elle...Je pense que, si j'avais couru pour aller à sa rencontre, elle aurait fait une syncope en pensant à un de ses rêves d'être seule avec moi._

_" - Sakura, tu as deux minutes pour moi, lui avais-je demandé_

_- Mais bien sûr Sasuke-kun, tu veux aller quelque part ou..._

_- Non c'est bon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. "_

_Il y'eût ensuite un silence pesant, avec que je ne me décide à prendre la parole:_

_" - Je viens te voir pour aider Hinata._

_- Ah bon? Il y'a un problème?_

_- Pas vraiment mais...Elle ne sait pas si elle est amoureuse."_

_...C'était vraiment pas fût fut, je sais, mais elle avait l'air d'avoir gober ce mensonge gros comme le nez sur la figure._

_" - Je vois...Mais tu ne pouvais pas l'aider toi, vu que vous êtes tout le temps ensembles après vos entraînements?_

_- C'est que...Tu sais, j'suis un mec et l'amour et moi, ça fait 10, je m'en fiche complètement._

_- Hmm...Mais, comment peut-elle penser qu'elle est amoureuse? "_

_Aie aïe, question fatidique...C'est le moment de dire mes symptômes, enfin ceux d'Hinata._

_" - Elle est très jalouse lorsqu'elle voit n'importe qu'elle personne près de lui , avais-je répondu, très calmement_

_- Alors...C'est normal! La jalousie est le symptôme principal de l'amour! "_

_J'étais sonné. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. J'avais les mains moites, et cette phrase qu'avait dit ce machin aux cheveux roses tournait en boucle dans ma tête...**Le symptôme principal!** Oh mon Dieu, j 'étais pas sorti de l'auberge!_

_" - Sasuke-kun...? Est ce que ça va? Tu es tout pâle._

_- Je vais bien. Merci Sakura pour ton aide, je rentre. "_

_Puis j'étais partie en courant comme un fou (D'amour?) vers chez moi, en essayant de tout remettre en ordre..._

_Fin du FlashBack _

_Karappo na yoru ni shitaku wa nai kara_

_Hon no gofun demo aitai_

_KYANDII SHOPPU mo_

_REKOODO SHOPPU mo_

_Anata ga inai to tsumaranai!_

Il a fallut longtemps pour que je me l'avoue enfin...Oui, je suis amoureux...Je vous dit pas la soirée que j'avais passé après cette conversation, d'un peu et je manque de me suicider! Puis finalement, ça ne change pas grand chose d'aimer quelqu'un. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas tourner mon regard vers mon Naruto adoré, rien que pour pouvoir l'admirer un peu plus. Oulà, j'oubliais aussi que l'amour, ça vous ramolli totalement le cerveau!

_JAKETTO no POKKETO ni_

_Ireta mama no KOIN ni_

_Kakeru wa koi no yukue_

_Kamisama ga shitte iru_

1 mois que je suis devenu dépendant d'amour. Pour moi, qui ne pensait jamais tomber dans un piège si futile mais surtout pour les faibles, je suis surprit et heureux que cela dure autant longtemps que ça! M'enfin, je devenais de plus en plus jaloux quand quelqu'un était avec Naruto, je m'inquiétais pour rien quand il était en retard 1 minute avant notre mission (Pourtant Kakashi-senseï arrive 3 heures après, et je ne m'inquiètes pas du tout) , mais surtout, dès qu'il me frôlait à peine lors des entraînement...Une anatomie particulière se réveillait de sa profonde hibernation...Puis après, cachez moi ça! Vous vous voyez vous, une main devant cette _chose_ ! Non seulement ça ferait pas net, puis on me prendrait pour un pervers finit...

_**Je t'aime Je t'aime**_

_Taikutsu na koi nante shitaku nai wa_

_Atto iu ma ni oboreteku_

_Ima ga subete_

_KAFE OLE ga samete shimau sono mae ni_

_Mou ichido KISS shite_

_**Je t'aime Je t'aime**_

Il fallait que je le dise, il fallait que je LUI dise! Mais c'est compliqué toutes ces histoires...Quand je dis que les filles sont lourdes en disant que les histoires de coeur, c'est compliqué, je pense que je compatie. Puis je le vois, certains même me demandent si quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment...Pourquoi? ; leurs demandais-je, "Oh, juste que tu t'es adouci ses derniers temps" me répondaient-ils.

_Monogatari ni kagi wo kakete_

_**De jour en jour...**_

_Anata no koto bakari wo yumemite iru_

_**Mon amour...**_

Je suis sorti acheter deux trois babioles cet après midi, et, devinez quoi? En face de mes yeux, je vois Hyuuga en train de discuter avec **MON** Naruto (Je sais je deviens de plus en plus possessif quand je parle de lui, mais que voulez vous?). Et c'est pas une petite discute, une vrai conversation où ils rigolaient tous les deux! Ahem, laissez moi aller y jeter un coup d'oeil...

" - Ah! Ohayo Sasuke!

- Hm, Ohayo Naruto, lui ai-je répondu

- Oh mais qui voila? Uchiha qui fait ses courses! "

J'vous promets, les oeufs coûterai pas si cher, il s'en serait un dans la gueule...

" - Hm? Un problème Hyuuga ?

- ... "

Faut que j 'détende l'atmosphère, mais comment? ...Tant pis, je me lance.

" - Naruto, il faut que je te parle, t'aurais 2 minutes?

- Hai! Désolé Neji il faut que j'y aille!

- Hm, au revoir Naruto-san. "

Naruto-san il a dit? Ca ne présage rien de bon...

_**Je t'aime Je t'aime**_

_Kanawanai yume nante mitakunai wa_

_Demo ROMANSU mezamete yuku_

_Ai Shiteru wa_

_KUREEPU ni egaku ai no kasa no shite de_

_Yamanu ame no oto_

_**Je t'aime Je t'aime**_

Nous marchions l'un à côté de l'autre dans les rues désertes de Konoha (Naruto: Pourquoi y'a personne/ Auteuse: Il fait trop chaud c'est la canicule, donc tout le monde reste chez soi D _Puis ça m'arrange d'ailleurs..._ ) , silencieux autant l'un que l'autre. Finalement, c'est Naruto qui brisa ce calme pesant:

" - Tu voulais me demander quoi au fait Sasuke? "

...Merde, merde, merde! J'y avait pas songé à cette question.

" - Te...Parler au sujet de la Team 7, ai-je dit, calmement.

Le silence se réinstalle, mais plus il est plus doux que le précédent cette fois. Puis soudain, quelque chose de magnifique et imprévu à la fois: Il venait de me prendre la main.

_**Mon amour pour toi**_

...Il fallait que je fasse quoi? Lui hurler dessus, en le traitant de malade, ou ne faire comme si ne rien n'était? Je jetais un regard vers son visage, devenu rouge comme une écrevisse. Ca ne le laissait pas indifférent finalement! Doucement, mais sûrement, je resserrai ma prise sur cette main, si douce est pleine de chaleur. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se défit de cette emprise pleine de sincérité...

" - Je...Excuse moi Sasuke, je n'ai pas voul...

- Shhhhht..."

Nous nous étions arrêtés de marcher, restant immobiles et face à face en plein coeur du centre ville de Konoha, autant désertiques que les autres coins sympas du village. Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux couleur azur, d'où je pouvais y lire de l'incompréhension.

Instinctivement, je mis une de mes mains sur son visage angélique, tandis que mon teint rosissant petit à petit.

" - Qu'est ce que tu fais Sas...

- Laisse toi faire, s'il te plait. "

Et se fut après une seconde d'hésitation que nos lèvres se joignirent. C'était avant tout un baiser tendre, enfin, je faisais surtout ça pour Naruto, si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, il aurait déjà perdu sa virginité. Je sentis soudainement deux mains se faufiler dans mes cheveux. Je souris intérieurement, il m'acceptait donc. Timidement, je demandais le passage à travers ses lèvres, ce que j'obtenue rapidement.

Très vite, nos langues furent mêlées dans un ballet que connaissent tous les amoureux, toutes les deux cherchant à avoir le dessus. J'étais heureux. Oui, heureux d'avoir enfin reprit goût à la vie.

_Taikutsu na koi nante shitaku nai wa_

_Atto iu ma ni oborteku_

_Ima ga subete_

_KAFE OLE ga samete shimau sono mae ni_

_Mou ichido KISS shite_

Nous nous sommes séparés, à contre coeur, ses mains entres mes mèches de cheveux, les miennes sur ses hanches. Il me regarda, puis me fit un immense sourire. Mais nous nous sommes pas échangés un seul mot, de peur de briser ce moment unique. Un vent frais vint nous rappelait que nous étions bel et bien dans la réalité, et ce fut à ce moment la que Naruto me sauta dans les bras, me murmurant:

"- Je t'aime..."

Je resserrai ma prise sur lui, lui murmurant un "moi aussi" rassurant. Finalement, c'était pas si mal d'être amoureux...

_**Je t'aime, je t'aime**_

_Enfin finit...- - Chuis vraiment désolée d'avoir fait une fic aussi foireuse, m'enfin c'était mon premier yaoi (Pardonnez une fille innocente.../sors/) . En tout cas, j'espère que vous y aurait trouvé du bon temps, ...Sérieusement, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, je veux vraiment un avis! ...Rewieuw?_

_**GiGieS **_


End file.
